


Day 12: Side character

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [11]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: They are sad, and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: A merwolf thinks about his rights on education and a goat just wants to see Ebb happy.





	Day 12: Side character

Merwolf

After the law the Mage passed we are allowed at Watford. But how on earth am I supposed to get a good education when all I can do is vegetate in this smelly moat until a naive kid to get too close and there is finally something to do.   
Once I drowned a poor little boy and the Mage wasn't happy. But seriously, what did he expect? And anyways. I was just defending myself. Just one week prior a filthy vampire fed on one of my friends.   
I'm just so done with the children here. Spitting in my moat, spitting on me. Like they are something better. They aren't. I have the same right to be here. I just can't get out of this stinking water.   
Sometimes I dream about how life could be. With legs and a proper voice instead of this raspy scraping noises coming out of my throat every time I try to speak above the water. People wouldn't think of me as a simple-minded animal anymore.   
I dream about going to school and being able to cast spells and eat anything besides the smelly fish I have to catch myself down here.   
I dream about walking around the green grounds, playing football or chasing the goats.   
But well. Non of this things are ever going to happen. 

A goat

Life is great. Everyday I just stroll around. Ebb takes good care of us. She even lives with us in the old barn.   
But life isn't as easy for her as it is for us. Our goatherd is always sad, so sad. We try to cheer her up but it doesn't seem to help. Her brother is one of her favourite topics. She cries and stutters and quivers a lot while talking about him but there is so much love left for him in her words.   
Sometimes I ask myself if she misses him or if she actually misses the idea she still has of him.   
I hope she finds her peace one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
